starfleetarchivesfandomcom-20200216-history
Risa
Risa, also known as the "pleasure planet", was an M-class planet located in a binary star system, with two moons. It was the homeworld of the Risians and a member of the Federation. Risa was located about ninety light years from Earth. Culture & Climate Originally a dismal, rain-soaked, and geologically unstable planet covered with vast jungles and plagued by violent earthquakes, the native Risians transformed their world with a technologically sophisticated weather control network that provided nearly constantly desirable weather, and seismic regulators to eliminate the geological instability for optimum tourist comfort. By at least the 22nd century, Risa became known for its beautiful tropical resorts and abundance of pristine beaches making it a popular tourist destination in the Alpha Quadrant. Risa is most noted for the frank and open sexuality of its native population. Identified by a decorative emblem on their foreheads between the eyes, Risians often initiate or respond to the desire for sexual relations through the use of a small statuette called a horga'hn, the Risian symbol of sexuality or fertility. Display of a horga'hn announces that the owner wishes to participate in jamaharon, a Risian sexual rite. Popular Attractions - Suraya Bay - Galartha - Subterranean Gardens - Steam-Pools - Water Recreation Park There are many nightclubs, but the Vulcan database advises alien visitors to be wary of the occasional crime. Commander Tucker and Lieutenant Reed of the Enterprise NX-01 were robbed and left tied up in their underwear. History & Visitations In 2135, and while working for the Vulcan Ministry of Security, T'Pol tracked down the fugitive Vulcan operatives Menos and Jossen to Risa and pursued them into the planet's jungles. She killed Jossen but Menos escaped. In 2152, the Enterprise NX-01 visited Risa for two days for some shore leave. This stop-over marked the first official visit of an Earth starship to Risa and also the farthest any Human had traveled from the Sol system up until then. Also during the 22nd century, a time-travelling scientist from the 27th century called Kal Dano came to Risa. Here he hid his invention called the Tox Uthat, a device capable of halting all nuclear fusion within a star, from Vorgon criminals who considered it to be a formidable weapon. By the 24th century, the history of the Uthat had passed into local legend and both the Vorgons as well as Federation archeologists tried to recover. In 2366, Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the USS Enterprise-D followed his first officer's recommendation and took a shore-leave on Risa, where he met Vash, a Human archaeologist who claimed to be searching for the Tox Uthat. In fact, however, she had already found it buried in a cave, but wanted to conceal her discovery from other interested factions. When Picard discovered her deception and the Vorgon's longing for the dangerous device, he destroyed it. Geordi La Forge was scheduled to attend an artificial intelligence seminar on Risa in late 2367. He was ordered by Captain Picard to arrive a few days early to have some fun and relax. However, several hours before his arrival he was kidnapped by Romulans and replaced by a double who attended the seminar in his place. Riker visited Risa in 2368, where he met Ktarian operative Etana Jol. In 2368, Captain Picard suggested a hypothetical choice whether to holiday on Corsica or on Risa. In 2369, Grand Nagus Zek had decided to go to Risa or Balosnee VI for his first vacation in eighty-five years. In early 2371, a Boslic captain filed a flight plan from Deep Space 9 to Risa after selling some wreckage to Quark. Later the year, Thomas Riker (while posing as Will Riker) claimed that he was on his way from the Enterprise-D to a vacation on Risa. According to Starfleet Intelligence, it was believed that Federation Ambassador Krajensky was kidnapped by the Dominion while visiting Risa in 2371, so that he could be replaced by a Changeling impersonator. Hoping to stop her from further helping the Maquis, Benjamin Sisko told Kasidy Yates they should visit Risa. Yates turned him down, but told him she would meet him there if he wanted to travel there alone in a runabout. Jadzia Dax, Worf, Julian Bashir, Leeta and Quark all visited Risa in 2373. During their visit, the New Essentialist Movement temporarily gained access to the planetary weather control system, with help from a disillusioned Worf. Later, control of the system was restored when Worf refused to continue the demonstration. Later that year, arms-dealer Farrakk visited Risa for a vacation instead of opening negotiations with the Verillians. At some point in 2373, Raimus was on Risa and talked a Starfleet officer who was in command of the weather control system there to become an informant for the Orion Syndicate. In 2374, Odo asked Bashir if an upcoming medical conference he was to attend was on Risa. It was actually on another "sunny resort," Casperia Prime. When told by Jadzia she wanted a suffering-free honeymoon, Worf was worried she wanted to visit Risa again. She had actually chosen Casperia Prime. When Grand Nagus Zek disappeared in mid-2375, Quark believed he was probably on Risa. In fact, he had traveled to the mirror universe. Zek himself knew that Quark would say he was on Risa. Doctor Bashir asked Sarina Douglas if she wanted to go to Risa. Their relationship ended before they could go. Grand Nagus Zek and Ishka retired to Risa in 2375. Following the Battle of Cardassia and the prospect of a larger battle with the Dominion, Ezri Dax told Captain Sisko that "all things considered, I'd rather be on Risa." Sisko noted "that makes two of us."